


Down an Unpaved Country Lane

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, down an unpaved country lane...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down an Unpaved Country Lane

_Once upon a time, down an unpaved country lane…_

“You live _here_?” Fleur asked, voice full of skepticism as she looked down the lane and across a fence at a very ramshackle house that she was absolutely certain is held up and together with magic.

“Yes,” Bill said, and the smile on his face told her that he couldn’t imagine why it wasn’t a good thing.

She tucked her shock away for later review and put a cheerful and brave smile on her face. Certainly she could do this… she would never dream that in twenty years she would be in a similar if prettier cottage, down a similar dirt lane, and be incredibly happy to be there.

~o0o~

_Once upon a time, down an unpaved country lane…_

“You live _here_?” Scorpius asked, his voice colored with shock as he looked down the long dirt lane to the cottage perched amid the grasses and a colorful if wild garden.

“Where else would I live?” Victoire said archly. “A hovel?”

Scorpius eyed the cottage doubtfully for a moment and received a sharp elbow in the side for his trouble. “Just kidding,” he muttered, slipping an apologetic arm around her. 

“Your sense of humor is lacking,” she informed him, but she leaned into his embrace as they began the short walk to her home. She knew he was nervous.

As they walked, Scorpius tucked away his discomfort to deal with at another time. Victoire simply didn’t realize that her ‘hovel’ was a mansion compared to the place his family had ended up after the war… or how happy he would be to have a place just like it to call their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years ago for a Bill/Fleur LDWS.


End file.
